


Bitten

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Blurred Lines [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Werewolf!Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: #5 "There's blood on my/your hands."The door across the room opens, and in steps Clint and Natasha. "There's blood on my hands," she weakly mumbles and frowns when Clint flinches. Behind them enters a young Hispanic man that Darcy faintly remembers from the previous day, his kind smile greeting her. "I remember you."The two Avengers say nothing and it's the newbie who crouches before her. "I'm Scott McCall. I'm the alpha of the McCall pack.""Alpha..?"





	Bitten

When the sun rises and Darcy's mind is her own once more, she collapses in utter exhaustion and practically goes numb with the memories of the previous night. Because last night- she has no idea what that even was.

All she really remembers is being sent to Beacon Hills because Jane had picked up some sort of anomaly there on her computer, and she ended up in some type of war between creatures with glowing eyes. A few strangers had tried to get her out of the crossfire, but a thing with red eyes set her sights on Darcy and bit her. Then the next day the wound was disappearing right before her eyes while the strangers who were kind to her the previous night kept following her around, and then she found herself semi-kidnapped the following evening when she started to get agitated for no reason what so ever.

Clint and Natasha came to Darcy's aide when she sent out an SOS, but then the more angrier part of her brain took over and she just- she just  _attacked!_

Everything in her mind's eye is pretty clear, but at the same it's not. Darcy's just really, really confused. Especially when she looks at her trembling hands, the sight of them making dread creep up her spine.

The door across the room opens, and in steps Clint and Natasha. " **There's blood on my hands** ," she weakly mumbles and frowns when Clint flinches. Behind them enters a young Hispanic man that Darcy faintly remembers from the previous day, his kind smile greeting her. "I remember you."

The two Avengers say nothing and it's the newbie who crouches before her.

"I'm Scott McCall. I'm the alpha of the McCall pack."

"Alpha..?"

"Darcy," Natasha says, "what exactly do you remember from last night?"

She gulps, shaking her head slowly. "I.. I remember being really angry. Being out of control," she frowns. "There was a lot of arguing and.. and growling?"

Scott nods. "Do you remember the night you were bit?"

"Y-Yeah. The woman with red eyes, but the bite," she pauses and glances down, the fingers of her left hand trailing over her right forearm, "the bite is gone."

"The woman who bit you was an alpha werewolf," Scott tells her. "And a bite from an alpha and either turn or kill a person."

Darcy's eyes immediately widen in fear. "I'm gonna die!"

"No! No." Scott's quick to assure her, making his voice soft the second time around. "Your body accepted the bite and last night you shifted for the first time."

Darcy's brow furrows as she looks between Scott and her two friends. "So what? I'm a werewolf now?"

Clint nods. "Sounds weird, but weird's our life, Darce. We wouldn't have believed it had we not seen you last night. You went..  _feral_. You didn't even recognize Nat and I. You just attacked us."

Glancing down at her bloodied hands, Darcy starts to cry. "Did I.. did I hurt you?"

"The blood is mine," Scott confesses. "When you attacked your friends, I jumped in front of them."

"Why?!" And sure enough, when Darcy really looks at Scott, she can see the rips and tears on the front of his shirt.

"Because I can heal. They can't."

An apology is on the tip of her tongue, but Scott's smiling at her as if she hadn't caused him any harm. So seeing that things are apparently okay, Darcy takes a shuddering breath and wills herself to calm down. "So what now?"

"Now we take you home." Natasha finally steps forward, offering Darcy a hand up. She takes it and slowly stands, not sure if they're trying to lull her into a false sense of security before they lock her up. And as she stands, Scott stands with her. "Mr. McCall explained everything to us and we know how to help you now. You being locked up in the basement last night was a last second decision because Scott kind of forgot about the full moon."

"Really?"

Scott's smile turns sheepish. "Yeah. But, uh, you're going to be fine as long as you have your pack with you."

And just like that all hope dwindles. "Pack? But I don't know any other werewolves. And I don't want to leave my home!"

"No, hey, don't worry about that. Take my pack, for example," Scott says. "Sure I have a beta wolf, but there's also a coyote and a banshee. Even humans can be considered pack. A pack is what you make it. They're family."

"And considering who you live with and consider family, Little Miss Taser Happy, you now have the most fearsome pack in the States. Hell, probably in the whole wide world." Clint smirks as he wraps an arm around Darcy's shoulders and that smirk turns rather fond when Darcy snuggles into him with a content sigh. Natasha's eyes twinkle at the sight.

"It's true," Scott chuckles. Darcy jerks her attention to him, because how would he know, and he says, "I don't live under a rock. I know who the Avengers are when I see one."

"Oh."

"And now that we've overstayed our welcome, it's time to go," Natasha says. "Clint and I brought the jet, and we've gathered too much attention. And seeing as the McCall pack resides here, Beacon Hills doesn't need the attention we bring around."

Darcy nods against Clint's chest, willingly letting Clint lead her around and up the stairs. But before they can exit the basement, she pulls free and looks back down Scott. "Hey, is it okay if I call you when I need help again? I know my friends can keep me safe from harming myself or others, but I don't think they can answer any questions I'll eventually have."

"Of course. Clint already has my number and he has Stiles' number too. Stiles is my pack's emissary, so most questions are likely to be answered by him. Stiles knows more than I do."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem. It's the least we can do since you were bitten in my territory. I apologize for that, by the way."

Smiling faintly, she accepts the apology wordlessly.

"Come on, Darce." Clint then urges her up the final steps and out the door. "I can't wait to get back home and test your strength against Cap. If you can knock me across the room with just a small shove, I can't wait to see what you can do to Cap when you throw a punch."

Natasha sighs and blandly looks to Scott who's silently laughing. "And he's supposed to be one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes."

Scott shrugs. "He doesn't seem that bad. My friend Stiles was worse when I was first bit."

"Twenty says you receive a video by the end of the week of Clint testing Darcy's new reflexes, only to enrage her instead."

And not one to miss an opportunity to have a bet with the Black Widow, Scott agrees.

Four days later, Scott's laughing down at the screen of his phone as the video of a half-shifted Darcy snarls at Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier, who are pelting her with customized nerf bullets, plays on loop. And then moments later, he's writing down the address that Natasha sends him to send her, her earnings. After all, a bet's a bet.


End file.
